


I Love You More Than The Hulk

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than The Hulk

Tony walked into his and Bruce’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Bruce?” He and Bruce had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Bruce was still mad or not.

“Bruce?” Tony repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Brucey!? Open up!” Tony yelled childishly.

“Tony, shut up!” Tony smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Bruce was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Tony mocked.

“I’m not!” Bruce yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Bruce!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN THE HULK!” The door swung open. Bruce was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Tony fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Bruce whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Bruce Banner, I love you more than The Hulk.” Tony stood up and opened his arms to Bruce.

“Yay!” Bruce jumped into Tony’s open arms, knocking both of them down in a flailing heap of limbs.


End file.
